


Forgive me father for I have sinned

by Captain_Shipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Prayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Shipper/pseuds/Captain_Shipper
Summary: Forgive me father for I have sinnedForgive me father for I am weak and could not resist the devilForgive me father but for as long as he is mine I do not truly seek your forgiveness





	Forgive me father for I have sinned

Forgive me father for I have sinned

Father the devil was the most beautiful angel and you made him my brother

Forgive me father for I am weak

You placed him into my arms father and I jumped into the fire, and father I have never felt cleaner than when he kisses my lips 

Forgive me father for before I am your soldier I am his

I shall follow his commands before I follow yours and father in my heart there shall be no regret

Forgive me father for I only invoke your name when I am at the cathedral of his hips

I shall worship at his feet for he is my God

His flesh shall be my bread, his blood shall be my wine and I’ll ask no forgiveness father for between his legs my salvation I will find

Forgive me father for I will spill my sins at your feet while his taste is still on my lips and I know father when he beckons me back into his arms I will follow

Forgive me father for I have made you cry and I shall do it again if my punishment is his smile

Let me burn besides him in eternal damnation father, for my soul is his and I shall find no greater paradise than him

Forgive me father for I love him more than any man has a right to love his brother

And forgive me father but for as long as he is mine I do not truly seek your forgiveness


End file.
